BrainWash
by Dxurzix
Summary: Tord finds himself in need of new recruits for his army and who better than his old friends? TomTord Fic.
1. Chapter 1 - An Uneasy Beginning

It had been quite awhile since the three boys thought about the day Tord came to visit. They never spoke about the situation afterwards and their opinions were kept to themselves. It was better that way.

Even if that was the case Edd couldn't help but feel guilty,Tord used to be his friend. You can't just let that go. His sympathy was meaningless but yet it still existed.

Tom on the other hand was simply interested in why Tord wanted world domination so badly.

Matt, naive as always had more of opinion on himself than anyone else. Tord was merely a background character on the stage that he called his life.

* * *

Tom began to notice more and more of men in uniform on T.V. It oddly reminded him of Tord and that made him sick. This caused Tom to get up from his couch and grab a bottle of beer, some fancy brand. He was honestly waiting for the day he'd get sick of it but that day has yet to come. The Brit made his way back to the couch where he began to take sips of the drink.

Drinking is said to help you forget but this is when Tom closed his eyes and started to remember. The fun trips the gang had together and how the days flew by. Now the times have changed and Tom rarely left his apartment and when he did it was to drink. Sad but true, Tom began to relive his memories for a good while."What I'd do for another one of those" He stated out loud. "Another one of what?" Tom heard a voice coming from his kitchen. His eyes were now open and he found himself sitting upright on the couch. "What the hell?" Tom glared into the kitchen, seeing a dark figure, he got up immediately. "Who goes there?" He shouted, holding his now empty bottle high in the air to use as a weapon. Granted, it wasn't the best weapon but it was still something. "Relax! It's only me." The closer Tom got the more aware he became. It was none other than Edd.

His heart rate was racing and he was relieved that it was just his friend. Tom gave himself a moment to calm down until he finally began to speak. "God Edd, you could of knocked next time." to which Edd quickly responded with a "I did. You were too busy sleeping to hear." Sleeping? He could have sworn he was just day dreaming. "Honestly Tom, it's only 5pm you shouldn't start drinking so early." Edd commented worryingly as his friend tossed the empty bottle away. "Anyways" Edd began to speak, watching Tom grab another bottle from the fridge, obviously ignoring his advice. He frowned but continued to talk. "There's this big Christmas party and I was hoping-" Edd was cut off by Tom's sour response. "No. I'm not interested." Well. It was worth a shot. Edds gaze was now fixated on the ground. "Can you drop the act once and have fun with Matt and me? A bunch of people are going and it'll be good for all of us." This made Tom scoff. "As if I could have fun with a bunch of jolly ChristmasFuckers." After finishing that sentence Tom took a swing of his new drink. Edd's unhappiness was visible and he was now on his way to the door. "Just text me if you change your mind." Edd added before shutting the door behind him.

Even though it was hard to admit, Edd was right. A change in scenery was what Tom wanted but his pride got the best of him. The Brit sighed, going over and looking through the blinds of his apartment window. Matt could be seen at the bottom waiting eagerly for Edd to show up with Tom. Edd eventually showed up and explained to Matt what happened. Obviously Matt wasn't pleased but they both shrugged and went along their way." A party at 5pm? How lame is that.

After more than a good 7 hours Tom didn't receive one message from either of his friends. He started to worry. "By now Matt would've at least sent me a photo of himself with some kind of cute prop from the party?" Tom thought, unlocking his phone. Maybe he should get try and talk to them. They had a group chat and that's where he figured he should message first. A simple "Hey guys" was all he put. The message was shown as sent and not delivered. "Huh? That's odd?" Did they both have their phones off? Strange.

After a few more moments passed Tom decided to head out and look for his friends. Even if he had zero clue where this party was it, looking was better than sitting around and doing nothing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprise!

Why the hell was it snowing so hard? Tom wasn't well dressed for the weather, sporting his usual hoodie and pants. "Ah fuck" He managed to mumble out, placing a hand on his ear to warm it up. This sure was a mistake.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he had to stumble into a 24/7 convenience store. He let a deep breath out once he successfully made it inside. His gaze was averted to the guy working at the local shop. Tom's eyes widen, seeing what he was wearing. A uniform outfit similar to the one on television. This made Tom chuckle. "So this is what you do when you're not at war? Work in a low paying job? Pathetic." The worker rolled his eyes, answering with a simple "No." He smiled, an evil smile. "I'm here under orders of the Red Leader." Tom raised a brow in confusion. "The who?" The door behind Tom locked and the walls and objects began to change and soon enough it was apparent that this was not a store and in fact a giant metallic box. Tom was shocked, he reached for the door but of course it didn't open. "W-what the hell is this?" He questioned, in a rather pathetic and weak tone. The man was no longer behind the counter, since one ceased to exist, walked closer to Tom. "Honestly, this was much easier then the Red Leader made it out to be." The man scoffed, getting closer to Tom's face. "Don't worry, you'll see your friends shortly" Tom was confused but before he could ask any questions he heard a loud thud and the lights were out on him.

The metallic box was eventually lifted up by two planes after a short while.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Tom's body slightly jumped every time the vehicle hit a bump. After some time Tom could feel himself waking up. Slowly but surely that's what happened. He lifted his head up, blinking a few times. Tom squinted and began to look around. A room filled with a good 20 people. Thud. All tied up. Thud. Tape on their mouths. Thud. Why was he in some sort of car? Last thing he remembered was being in a store and..

Eventually everything came back to him and he looked around nervously. Everyone was unconscious accept for him. His arms and legs were tied up too, screaming was pointless at the moment. Thankfully, Tom wasn't left alone with his thoughts for too long because the vehicle came to a halt and the giant door was opened, revealing light. If only he was able to run. A few moments later 3 men in uniform came in to wake everyone up and lead them outside. Obviously those around him were confused and appropriately scared.

After accepting their fate they were led outside. Tom would see a military base in a rather bare area. All the trees and grass was dead, it was only dirt and the building. Tom would sooner find out that the outside base was only a diversion and that what was really going on was underground.

Once inside Tom was led away from the other 20 people and into the one of the underground rooms. He was thrown into a dark room with no lights. What even was this room? If only he could see. With the best of his ability he looked around.

Something felt wrong. He wasn't alone? "Hello?" Tom called out, quickly getting a "Tom?" In response. It was his friend Matt. "M-Matt? Edd? Are you both here?" The two other boys replied with a "Yes! It's us!" Tom was thrilled knowing his friends were here with him. He scrambled around the room trying to find them. "Guys? Where are you" Tom's voice got a little cracky as he desperately tried to find his friends. He needed to see them safe and unharmed to finally be at peace.

But silence was Tom's only reply. "This isn't very funny!" Tom stated, rather upset now. And that was when the lights turned on and no one was in there but Tom and a few speakers. He was tricked? A laugh was heard from outside the room. This was when Tord stepped in. Tom jumped , taking a few steps back until he hit the wall. Tord came closer, wiping a tear from his eyes. "You should have seen your face! Night vision cameras are amazing y'know " Tord couldn't help but let out another laugh. Tom looked up, seeing cameras on the corners of the room. Fuck, that was embarrassing. Tom's gaze went back to Tord unwillingly. He felt Tord's cold, metallic hand grip his chin, their eyes met each other for a few moments. Tom tried to look away but Tord's grip only became tighter. "Hello old friend" Tord finally said. "It's been quite awhile since I got a chance to speak with you one on one." Tom bit his lip, attempting to ignore the pain."Well,here's a chance to rekindle our old friendship!" Tord exclaimed happily, finally letting go of the Brit. "I was never your friend, Tord" He spit on Tord's face, smirking in his victory. Tord simply wiped it off and went on to talking. What the hell was this guy? Was he not mad at Tom. "You're probably wondering where our friends are." Ah right. He had forgotten about them for a moment."Jackass! Where the fuck are they?" Tord sneered, responding to Tom. "They're in the training facility." Tom raised a brow."Excuse me?" He questioned, hoping that Tord would explain some more, and he did. "I need more recruits for my army." Tom assumed that he was speaking of his plan for world domination. "The guys in the uniforms are..?" Tord quickly interrupted. "From my army. Red Army. Recently I've started to go by 'Red Leader', isn't it rather fitting?" He chuckled not awaiting for a response. "War is difficult and the number of deaths is far more greater than the number of new soldiers to fill in empty places." Tom scoffed. "Do you believe stealing people against their will is gonna cause them to fight for you?" Tord smiled, he found it funny how smart Tom thought he was. "Silly Tom, I'm going to brainwash them." He stated as if it was the only reasonable and obvious option. Tom's eyes widened. "T-that's fucked up!" Tord simply shrugged. "Oh. Surprise! You get to embark on this marvelous adventure. Matt, Edd, and you are now lucky enough to be apart of the Red Army. Don't you worry now, it won't take to long." Tom was astonished of course. "You wouldn't dare hurt them!" Tord clicked his tongue. "That's where you'd be wrong. The process isn't going to hurt at all. You might feel a pinch or two but nothing too crazy." He smiled, snapping his fingers. This signaled int two of Tord's assistants to come in. They took a hold of Tom and dragged him out of the room. "I'll see you in a bit, old friend." A chuckle was let out of his mouth and he walked the opposite direction from where Tom was being dragged. Tom struggled but his efforts were useless. "Y-you'll pay!" He shouted towards Tord and the Norwegian replied with a middle finger.

 **A/N : These two chapters were quite rushed so there maybe some went from being into a plan to a truck. He was flown to Norway and got moved into a truck to the military base. (I'm horrible at beginnings but by chapter 4 it should get more interesting lol sorry for the random kidnapping )**


	3. Chapter 3 - Well That Just Happened

So this was Tom's fate? Being a puppet for his enemy. He couldn't believe his situation. Was this not a dream? Tom could imagine himself waking up from this in mere confusion and running to his friends. How badly he wanted to apologize to them right now. This situation wasn't necessarily his fault but at least he could've been there with his friends. "I'll never see them be themselves again." Tom thought unhappily. His thoughts began to darken and his mood became tainted. He stopped resisting and let the men carry him off without a problem.

He soon found himself sitting in a chair with a metal helmet dangling from the top and metal straps to hold him in. _So this was what was gonna fuck him up? This is what's going to fuck his friends up?_ Hell if he knew but his friends could have already been brainwashed and their was no saving them. Tom sighed as the assistance strapped on the helmet and began to test him.

God knows how much time had passed. But nothing new seemed to happen. A shock was sent through Tom's body but it had no effect on him. He was asked questions over and over again and his answers always remained the same. This resulted in the assistants to crank up the level and even with that Tom didn't feel any different. These long, what he assumed were hours, dragged on and he could feel himself growing hungry and tired."Are we done yet?" Tom asked on of the assistants and they simply shook their heads. "If only I knew this was gonna take forever" The two assistants looked at each other nervously. This process was only supposed to take thirty minutes, at most an hour. This was the first time they've seen this happen. Everything with the chair appeared to be normal so what was the deal? The army was already far behind with recruits and Tom only hindered the process. One of the assistants grabbed walkie talkie and turned it on. "Red Leader, it appears that we have a problem." Muffled noises came from the walkie talkie and the assistant replied. "Yes sir." Tom's brows were raised in surprise. _A problem?_ This should be interesting.

Shortly Tord appeared with a rather unamused expression on his face. "Why isn't your brain complying!" Tom was questioned by Tord but he had no answer. Why did he expect him to know? Tom stuck out his tongue. "Your machine is most likely broken, jackass." This caused Tord to glare at one of the assistants. "I was told it was the subject not the machine that was broken." _I'm Broken? Harsh._ "Don't make me seem like a fool" Tord glanced once more at his workers before heading behind the chair to check if everything was in order. And it was. He scoffed and walked back in front on Tom, squatting so that they were at the same level of eyesight. Tord liked the idea of Tom looking up to him but at the moment it was uncalled for. "What am I to do with you now?" Tord whispered. It came off somewhat seductively which caused Tom to look down. "I'm not sure, you're the genius after all. You can think of something." Tom didn't mean to feed into Tord's ego but he undoubtedly did. "Well, maybe I can have your job be to compliment me." Tom crinkled his nose in disgust. "No thanks." He looked back at the man who was now smiling. What was he planning in that sadistic mind? "Actually, I have something better for you to do." Tord stood up and told one of the men to unstrap Tom. This couldn't be good.

After he was unstrapped Tord took custody of Tom and they began to walk down a hallway. "Where are we going now?" Tom asked strikingly. "To the aquarium." Tord replied simply. "What? I thought this was a military base, not a museum!" Tom asserted, taking a glance at Tord. "My trusted soldiers have to relax once in awhile. I've added some homely and interesting things so they won't go insane."Tom sneered. "They're stuck with you as a leader. They'll go insane no matter what." The comment made Tord chuckle slightly. Wither it was because he could disprove Tom or if he actually found the comment funny was beyond him. After finishing his thought they both of them had made it to the enormous aquarium that took up a large portion of the wall. Tom as amazed. He had seen this all before but somehow the setting made it feel different. "I'm guessing you like it?" Tord asked, to which Tom replied with a simple nod. "Well, that's nice." Tord stated, pulling Tom along. "W-wait? That's all?" Tom questioned. "Of course. I'm a busy man. I can't spend hours on that useless junk." He smirked, pulling Tom along more forcefully. "We'll need to stop by my office for a few." Tom didn't bother to ask anymore.

They made it to the office after a few more seconds of walking. The inside was large. Tom supposed that's how he like everything to be. Big or powerful. Tord let go of Tom and locked the door. The lock had a pin that Tom couldn't bother to remember. Honestly, it's not like he could go anywhere. He'd be caught without a doubt. Tom looked around the room some more. His eyes stopped at Tord who was disrobing his coat until he was left with only a plain black shirt. Tom never did get to ask about Tord's eye or new metallic arm but he figured he knew the gist of what caused it. Well, this was his time to finally talk to Tord. "Actually, what do you plan to do with me since I apparently can't be brainwashed?" Tom asked as he watched Tord sit down in his chair, gesturing Tom to come closer and take a seat in a chair nearby. "I can't let you go because you would run off to the police and that wouldn't be too good for me. There's the option of killing you but I don't want your friends to figure that out." Tom raised a brow. "If they're brainwashed, why would they care?" Tord sighed and tried to come up with a reason. "It could potentially fuck with their sanity or some shit I don't know. Bottom line is that there's more pros than cons in keeping you around." Tom nodded. "Alright then. What am I supposed to do now." Tord smirked, getting more comfortable in his chair. "Having you suck my dick would be splendid." Tom jumped up quickly, becoming a stuttering mess. "What? A-are you insane?"He shouted, causing Tord to scratch the inside of the ear. "Most likely. But I've had a rough day and unwinding would be nice. After all, that is why I decided to bring you in here. There's nothing more rewarding then seeing someone you dislike on their knees, doing the dirty work." And to think that Tom actually began to cool down his hatred towards the guy! "Never! I would never do that." Tord started to laugh. "It's not like you really have another option. Also, it's only you and me here so you don't have to worry." Even with that added in Tom couldn't live with himself if he did it. "I'm the leader, I make the rules. It will all end quicker if you just submit." Tom sighed, and got up from his chair. This was going to get messy and he knew it.

Tom made his way over to Tord, getting on his knees. He waited for Tord to unzip his pants, which he did shortly revealing a stiff cock. This bastard was already hard at the thought of Tom sucking him and he didn't even know. Tom grabbed the length of the saft and began rubbing it slowly. "To be honest, I usually had one of the soldiers do it for me but they eventually got rather sloppy so I had to get rid of them." Great, what a pleasant thought to have while there's a dick in your hand. Tom rolled his eyes at Tord's comment. "You could at least pretend you like it, Tom." This made Tom scoff but since he was already in this position he tried his best to please Tord. He shyly licked the tip and pretended that it had a taste other than flesh. "Mmm, it's so tasty." He licked it a couple more times like a lollipop until he began to suck the length. Tord appreciated that Tom was trying but Tom's slow actions bored him. This resulted in Tord getting up from his seat to thrust it in Tom's mouth. Tom's eyes widened and he gagged. "C'mon, you can take it." Tord continued to move at his own pace but Tom wasn't having it. He bit down on Tord's dick, causing him to pull out. "What the fuck was that for?" Tord hissed, and Tom simply huffed." You were hurting me." Tord rolled his eyes. "So?" _so? Couldn't expect him to care about anyone's feelings_.Tom got up, adjusting his hoodie. "Man, go fuck an anime doll if you really want to get off that badly." Tord squinted his eyes, he sure wasn't done with Tom yet. "Bend over on the table." He couldn't be serious? Tom did as he was told for once. Tord was surprised by his obedience. "I guess I don't need a chair to brainwash you." He chuckled, grabbing a bottle of lube from one of the desk drawers. The remark made Tom embarrassed though it didn't really matter anymore.

Tord slipped off the other's pants and underwear. He dipped his finger into the lube bottle and inserted it into Tom. This resulted in Tom wincing. "Hopefully that wasn't too cold for you." Tord added before inserting himself inside. He started off slowly but then thrusting inward rather hard. Tom thew his head back as Tord moved in deeper with every thrust. He let out moans of pain and pleasure. Tord grabbed Tom's hair as he thrusting, he made little grunting noises. Was this how Tord took out his anger? It was honestly the most safest way. At least he didn't go around bombing towns if he was mad. Well, Tom wasn't certain on that but he really hoped Tord wouldn't do that.

And so Tord continued until finally hitting the spot just right,releasing a part of him into Tom.


	4. Fuck Your Peas

Disgusted with both himself and Tord, Tom felt absolutely drained from his unexpected experience with the Red Leader. It was wrong that he became so submissive to such a jackass but it soon became very apparent to him that he was giving up on himself.

* * *

The office visits soon became a casual occurrence for the both males. Tom was kept in one of the empty rooms with very little freedom. He only got to leave the room when he was getting fucked or was eating with Tord. For the majority of the time that he was kept in that room he thought about Matt and Edd. This caused him to grow more depressed from the lack of socializing. He started to eat less and Tord began to notice.

Whenever they ate it was in a room with a long dinner table. Tom sat as far away from Tord as possible most of the time. There were a few times that Tord demand Tom to be right beside him but other than that they were away from eachother, eating in silence.

"I see you're eating less,Tom. Why's that?"

"Not very hungry." Tom simply stated.

Tord took a hard look at him and exhaled deeply. "You're going to die of starvation if you keep this up." Tom rolled his eyes. "You'd want that, wouldn't you? Your sick ass would find my pain entertaining." This took Tord rather off guard as he heard the obvious anger in Tom's words. "It seems that I did something to your disliking-" He was cut off before he could ask what exactly the problem was by Tom's body jolting up from his seat. "It's not what you've done it's what you HAVEN'T done!" This caused the Norwegian to tilt his head in confusion, waiting for Tom to explain. "When do I get to see Edd and Matt?! I'm sick of dealing with you,Tord!" This made Tord chuckle. "It's more like I have to deal with you. You've gotten so boring recently." Tom scoffed, an obvious expression of anticipation on his face as he waited for Tord to answer the question."You wouldn't want to see them. They've forgotten about their past a long time ago." Tord said casually, taking a bite of plated food."Why do you care so much? It seemed to me like you liked being alone before you got captured by me." Tom's expression grew to anger. "You know nothing, Tord!" Tom took the cold food and threw it at Tord. "Fuck you and your peas,I want to go back to my room!" Tord was astonished but intrigued by Tom's rebellious actions. "So you could rot? I don't think so. You're gonna eat my food and I'm gonna start putting you on medication. I don't mind sharing mine." So that's why he seemed more calm recently? Tom first noticed it when Tord became more aware of Tom's feelings when they were having sex. He was still an ass but a slightly smaller one. "I don't want your sunshine pills." Tom finally said. "Alright then, come here and let me feed you." Tom was surprised that Tord didn't make him eat the cold food that was on his uniform. He wasn't complaining about it though. Once coming over to Tord, he hesitantly opened his mouth, which was shortly filled with a spoon of potatoes and peas. "I've seen your mouth wide open plenty of times now, no need to be shy." This caused Tom to choke before swallowing. "I've seen that too." Tord jokingly added. "Man,Fuck you." Tom coughed a little and Tord raised his eyebrows, coming up with an idea. "Fuck me?" Tom leaned back. Did he really just hear Tord say that.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Tom was hoping he didn't."It'll help you get the anger and frustration out. It's what I do." Yes. Tom knew that unfortunately. "I-I don't know if I should-" Tord took ahold of Tom, pulling him up on the table. Tord laid down, waiting for Tom to make the first move. "You still have.. Food on you, y'know that?" Tord rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up already, Master~ I can't wait anymore." Tom found Tord's attempt to mimick him funny and with the best of his ability he tried to pleasure Tord and take out his anger at once. They started off a little odd but Tom's angry took ahold of him and by the end of it Tord was in absolute pain. Payback?

A/N : This is pretty small compared to the other chapters but I guess it helps show how sad our little Tom is getting and how being captured is fucking with him mentally blah blah you've heard it all before. I'm prettyyy sleep deprived and staying up to write this isn't very good ( ;


	5. Chapter 5 (Unfinished)

Even with the promised medication that Tord had talked about previously, Tom still felt empty inside. He was rather hesitant at first to take the pills, always denying them when a soldier offered a small bottle at the metallic room that encaged him. Eventually sick of Tom's refusal, the soldier, who assigned to this task, would barge in and place the bottle in the room, not caring if Tom wanted it or not. Over time the bottles piled up. The bright orange of the bottles upset Tom, it was not fitting in this dark and miserable room.

They were antidepressants. When he took the pills for the first time it was not for Tord but for his friends, who would not have wanted Tom to suffer like this.

* * *

He remembered the first time he opened the bottle. "Do companies know that the idea of taking antidepressants in fact makes you feel more depressed ?" He mumbled to himself, pouring a few in his hand and dry swallowing them. He had to admit, it worked for a bit, but his mind still managed to wander. Even though it was proven to be ineffective on him he still took them as a "coping mechanism."

Tom looked at the wall in the room which was had been marked by him. He had counted the days he'd been stuck in here. "It's been 3...4 months now?" How had he managed to survive? Even he wondered. He sighed, sitting upright in his bed. "I would have been better off brainwashed than in the position that I'm in right now." He eyed the empty pill bottle. "Great. No more of those for awhile." Really, what WAS the point anymore. Everyday he suffered more and more. This thought came to mind and that's when his eyes began to tear up slightly. He was unstable and he knew it. "Maybe if I...banged my head hard enough on the wall I'll.." Tom bit his lip, contemplating whether or not to do it. After a couple of seconds he slowly got up, making his way to the writing on the wall. He grazed his fingers lightly on the chalk, smearing some of it before narrowing his eyes slightly. "Well, this is the end I suppose." He moved his head back, mentally preparing himself for the pain. He rocked his head back and forth, counting slowly. When he got to one he began to smash his head on the wall a number of times. Each time he hit harder and harder. Soon even more tears began to form and trickle down his cheek. Tom tried to scream out in hatred but he soon found himself on the floor, unconscious.

Less than an hour later Tord got a report on Tom's condition.

"What do you mean he's unconscious?"

"It seems like he was banging his head on the wall." One of Tord's trusted soldiers said, shrugging afterwards. "Well, he could be dead I didn't really check before coming here."

"Paul." Tord stood from his seat. "Get the medics."

Tord made his way to the room, 2 medics were already inside checking on Tom. He stood in the doorway with a raised brow. He eventually walked in, making his way to an empty pill bottle which he picked up and looked at. He then turned his head to the wall which had the bloodstain. Was this his fault? Did he push Tom over the edge? Tord diverted his gaze down to the floor. "Is he alright?" Tord asked, hoping not to come off too worried. "He'll be fine after we bandage him up and give him some pain relief pills. If he continued he would have been dead." Tord was taken back by this. Sure it was obvious but hearing it out loud made it worse. "So I see." The Red Leader cleared his throat. "Please see that he is sent to my room after he's feeling well."

After a long few hours, Tom found himself in a different room. A room which was much brighter and more pleasant than the one he was previously in. "Am I dead..?" A chuckle could be heard from across the room. "Much to your dismay, you have not left this planet yet." Tom turned his head to see a doctor holding a clipboard. "I'm glad you're finally awake. Tord has been worried." Worried? Tord? Never. Tom let out a laugh for once. "Worried about me? You got to be joking." He almost laughed again but was hit with a shock of pain. "Ow!" He winced, placing his hand on his forehead, where he felt the bandages. Tom had almost forgotten about how he got in this room in the first place. The doctor hummed, helping Tom up. "Please be careful and don't try anything like that again. We don't want the Red Leader to get so worked up about something so silly." He smiled, helping Tom up and out of the door. "He asked me to bring you to him as soon as possible." Tom stopped. "I don't want to see him." The doctor simply looked back with a confused look. "Well it doesn't really matter-" He was cut off. By Tom's yelling of course. "Everyone seems to have the same attitude towards me! Not caring about what I want and only listening to Tord." The doctor shook his head, a look of frustration could be seen in his face now. "You do know that both you and the Red Leader aren't equal to eachother? You're just another person who's held captive here." Tom huffed before starting to walk again. "I'll be fine on my own, doctor. I've been to his offices plenty of times." Despite Tom's statement the doctor followed him. "Well, he requested you to be sent to his room not his office." A shiver went down Tom's spine. "If he thinks I'm going to let him touch me again he's...wrong!" The doctor tilted his head. "I can assure you he only is interested in talking to you." Hearing that Tord had only wanted to talk was reassuring but Tom didn't put all his faith into what the doctor said. "If you say so.'

After being escorted to Tord's room the doctor left Tom to knock on the door for himself. He had only been in Tord's office so he was both excited and nervous to see what this room held. He knocked quietly with a bit of hesitation. Before he was even able to remove his hand from the door it was flung open. Tord shifted his eyes down to look at Tom. He pulled the brit inside and shut the door.

There wasn't a moment of silence.

"Are you mad?" Tord shouted. So much for wanting to talk.

Tom glanced down. He wasn't about to take this verbally abuse. "Tord please I'm not.." He looked back up at his face. The Norwegian's face was red. Was he okay?

"You're not what? Strong enough to deal with me yelling at you? You sure seemed strong enough to slam your head in the wall!" Tord was huffing. "So was it because you wanted to die?" He didn't stop to let Tom answer "Should have just come to me! I would have done it much faster than you could've." So much anger was coming out of Tord, he could barely control it.

Tom stepped back, bumping into the door. He could see Tord's hand curling up into a fist. "Why are you upset!" Tom managed to shout back without coming off weak. "I was the getting hurt not you-"

Tord stopped Tom from speaking by socking him right in his stomach. The Brit fell to his knees, heaving and grabbing a hold of his clothes as he attempted to gasp for air.

"Did I say you could speak?" Tord gritted his teeth. "You've really become full of yourself! What did you think dying would accomplish?" This was when Tord's voice began to crack. "You really..fucking scared me, Tom." Tom was stunned by this of course. As he looked up he mouthed the word "what?" and he was immediately hit once more, this time by Tord's leg. "If you were to die I wouldn't" Tord looked down at him, clearing his throat. " I wouldn't have anyone left." If Tom could laugh he would. This situation almost seemed fake. Tord crouched down in front of Tom, reaching for his chin and cupping it. "I'm sorry." Tom began to cough, finally regaining the ability to speak. "..You'd be fine without me, bastard." Tord sighed, helping the Brit up. "You'd be wrong about that, Tom." Tom pushed him away once he got back on his feet. "You have soldiers here to entertain you! I'm just an object to you." Tord grabbed a hold of Tom's skinny wrist. "Did I grow up with them? No. Tom you're dear to me. The only other soldiers I care about are Paul and Patryk. They've been so loyal and helpful to me. When I left I had no one and they offered to help me." Tom sucked his teeth.

 **AN : and that's all I wrote. I'd feel bad if I just left this story without publishing what I had done. Feel free to finish this cause honestly I have no idea what to do next aha sorry but I don't really have time to write!**


End file.
